an unexpected start to the morning
by ichirainbowlove
Summary: Lucy wake's up to find someone in her bed, that for once isn't Natsu but a silver haired ice mage from lamia scale. Lyon x lucy, cause this paring needs some love. also thx to my lovely friend Samatoan for being my beta.


Lucy POV:

I woke up to a sunny morning, the first thing I had noticed the warm body next to me, looking closely I noticed it wasn't Natsu for once. This was a surprise, if it wasn't Natsu who was it? I picked up the blankets and noticed a head with silver hair. I pushed the blankets off him more and noticed it was Lyon from lamica scale."Kyaaaaa "

"What is the noise" then he slowly realised, "Lucy-san" these were the first words that came out of his mouth during this strange encounter, though the problem was, he was still in my bed.

"Let me explain Lucy-san..." he began before I cut him off.

Ok I was pretty mad, I mean, it's not every day you wake up with someone in your bed. "Okay you have one minuet to explain to me why you were in my bed, my apartment and in Mongolia!"

"I really can explain. I was on a mission in Mongolia but then realised I had nowhere to stay…" I cut him off again, his excuses were really beginning to bore me.

"That really doesn't explain how you ended up in my bed…"

"Let me finish! I was going to go stay with Gray but realised that I had no idea where he lived and then I remember that when Gray visits he always goes on about how comfy your bed and he also gave me your address so…."

"So you snuck into my house and then into my bed without me knowing, you know I thought you had more manners than that but then again you are Gray's brother so I really couldn't expect any less from someone being so what related to him." I said, right now wasn't exactly a time to care if he was offended or not. Waking up to weird guys in my bed wasn't something I praised or hoped for.

"That he is so what true but the window was open and you were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't dare wake you up" he explained carefully. Wow isn't that just so kind of him.

"That doesn't really explain how you ended up in my bed" To be honest, I really didn't want to know.

He began once again "I'm getting to that, so lay on your bed and noticed you were asleep but after a while I think I feel asleep without realising it," I understood but really, falling asleep watching me. It was only then I realised how exactly he fell asleep, I tried covering my cheeks as I felt them change to a bright crimson. Oh god, this was not happening.

Lyon P.O.V

This was the worst way to wake up from a nice peaceful sleep, I hadn't planned on falling asleep on her bed but I just had and now she looked like she was about to rip my head off. After I finished explaining my side of the story I noticed she had started blushing a deep red, I guess she realised she had realised I had fallen asleep watching her, but I couldn't help it she was reminded me so much of a princess and she was really cute. Wait, did I just say that.

"Hold up, okay so let me get this straight, you were here on a mission but had nowhere to stay, you were going to stay with Gray but you realised you didn't have his address but had mine so you came to my house noticed I was asleep and just lay down on my bed and fell asleep watching me! Do you know how embarrassing that is!" she yelled that last part and I began to chuckle she really was cute when she was mad like this.

"How about I make it up to you, I will take you to the new water park that opened up Clover City" I said but I soon noticed at the mention of water she looked down, her face clouded over with a new found sadness. I had decided at that moment that I would find a way to find out why she suddenly looked so depressed when she heard the word water but also make it up to her so she's not that angry that I snuck into her bed.

"Okay maybe not now but how about I take you to the new theme park in Oak town" I told her, at the moment her face looked a fair bit more joyful than it was before, "so I will take that as a yes?"

Nodding reluctantly she agreed, "Yes, that would be lovely to go to that theme park, but I will have to tell Natsu first… actually maybe not because they will probably follow and destroy the place. I will just leave them a note" She smiled gently, covering up the sadness that rippled through her bright aura.

Lucy P.O.V

It was kind of Lyon to even bother taking me out somewhere and I'm grateful that he didn't mind not going to a water park. To be honest I don't think I could handle it because the water theme reminded me so much of Aquarius. Even though she's not dead I can only see her when I go to the spirt world and thinking about it brought back pain I was trying so hard to supress. So I'm grateful he changed his mind to suit me, it's not every day someone would do something like that for me.

I went into the bathroom and changed into a red tank top and some knee length dark blue jeans. I attached my belt to my waist and out on the red converse shoes. I came out of the bathroom to see Lyon waiting for me. I quickly wrote a note for my team specially telling them that they are not to follow me… or else. I mean, what does a girl have to do to get some time out without her friends trailing her around like a lost puppy.

"Alright, let's go."

We walked towards the train station and waited for a train that was heading towards Oak Town. The train took half an hour to get to Oak town from Mongolia, but luckily it was only a ten minute walk to the amusement park.

It felt way too much like a date. It was just the two of us, going to an amusement park, alone… I could at least say that this could be one of the most awkward moments of my life. It is so not a date, right?

When we finally arrived there was a sign in front of the theme park, labelled: 'Closed due to do destruction by Fairy Tail mages.' Crap

"They didn't… oh my they did. This is terrible; I guess we can't go to the theme park, sorry Lyon." I couldn't believe it, was it impossible for a single person in Fairy Tail to go somewhere without completely destroying it? And when I was on my date! The nerve…

Wait… did I just say date. It is not a date! Gahhh

Lyon's soft voice snapped me out of my stupid fantasies, "It's not your fault that your team mates are so destructive, how about we just go for a walk around the park instead and get to know each other a little?"

Not a date! "That would be nice" I quickly replied, trying to block out that infernal voice in the back of my mind.

"You can go first so what do you want to know about me?" I asked innocently. We were just two friends, together, alone, just getting to know each other, definitely nothing going on there, nothing at all.

With that he replied "I have many question but the one that is bothering me most is how you got that tattoo on your chest, it reminds me of your water spirt, ahh what was her name I think it was Aquarius? Yes that's it, Aquarius"

The moment I heard Aquarius name my face fell and a sudden wave of sadness crashed over me, the memory was too raw; I was still struggling to grasp the concept that she was gone.

Lyon must have noticed the sudden drop in my mood, I could feel his hand, his voice remaining calm and smooth. "I'm sorry for bring that up… I didn't realise…"

I soon felt water dripping on my hand I looked up at the sky but it wasn't raining, tears started to stream down my face as my throat started to close up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" he told me but it wasn't his fault he didn't know, nobody knows the real truth of what I had to sacrifice during that battle but truly I couldn't blame his curiosity. "Did I do something wrong to make you cry?"

I shook my head as "it's not your fault really it's just… hearing that name brings up some memories I really don't want to remember right now"

Lyon waited a moment before speaking, picking his words carefully, "if you don't mind, from personal experience when you have pain it's better to let someone know then bottling it all up and keeping it to yourself" he then pulled me into a large, warm hug.

To be completely honest his words touched me, I knew what he was saying was true, bottling it up was the reason for my persistent heart ache. It just hurt, everything just hurt, I then let it all out, all my anger, pain and sadness. The whole time he was hugging me he didn't say anything just hugged a bit harder, letting my sob into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I must be really inconveniencing you. I don't mean to be such a nuisance" I mumbled quickly after I had calmed down.

He swiftly replied with "no it's okay, I'm glad to be here for you"

"Thank you" I whispered, but I didn't think he heard me.

After sitting in silence with each other, Lyon then broke "Lucy can I tell you something, it's… important" I just nodded slightly, beckoning him to continue. "I like you… A lot"

I could feel the blood rushing to my face as my cheeks started to heat up and turn a scarlet that could rival Erza's hair. I thought about what he said, thinking about it. It explains why I always get all flustered around him.

"I like you as well" I replied, oh gods this is so embarrassing.

"Really?" he looked so hopeful, it kinda was adorable.

"Yes. I really do like you a lot"

He then bent his head down and brushed his lips against mine grinning slightly, I leant forward and crashed my lips against his; kissing him with all the force I could muster at that moment. After I had processed what just happened my eyes widened and I pulled away. Lyon looked disappointed, but I couldn't blame him, it was one hell of a kiss.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked with that stupid grin that hadn't left his face since I first saw him today.

"Right now? I just want to stay like this for a while then I will think about what to do next"

"That seems like a good idea"

Yep, today was definitely a good day.


End file.
